We Meet Again
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if after Dean left Lisa and Ben they moved to New York? Who is Ben's biological dad? What if Ben was a demigod and for the past five years he's been training and fighting monsters? What will happen when a friend of Ben's gets mysteriously murrdered and the whole scene looks like Sam's and Dean's job? Will they witness a change in Ben? Will Ben call them?


_**Hello! Thrid update! WOW! I was on roll today! Next update will be probably tomorrow because right now i need sleep! Anyway this story came up in my head one day when i was watching Dean and Bob fight about Dean leaving him and his mother! I hope you like it! I think to be a two shot story..tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **We meet again**_

 **Ben POV  
** I'm Ben Braeden and now I'm 16 years old. A few months ago we moved to New York with my mum, Lisa, where she told me who my actual father is and guess who is it..no! wait! I need to warn you about something!

Greek Gods are alive and true…my dad, Ares, God of War is one of them. Also Roman Gods are true.

Okay, so….i'm a demigod…son of Ares. I wasn't so excited when I learnt it because it was in the middle of being chased by furry with my new friend slash neighbor, Percy Jackson, who apparently he is son of Poseidon and a Hero at this Camp Half-blood.

So when we manage to escape the remaining alive furries we ran to my house and I was so shaken..yes, living with Dean who was a hunter was okay or when I was younger and I was taken from monsters but knowing the actual reason why I was taken was scaring me a lot!

So I did what any sane teenager would do…I screamed to my mum to tell me what the hell was going on! And she gave me a history lesson while Percy was adding information my mum didn't knew.

And like that I end up in Camp Half-blood where I got claimed two days after my arrival.

Now, five years later things have fallen into a routine. The summers I pass them at Camp where I go to quests but not so important ones. In the Fall I'm going to school at Yancy Academy where I'm captain of the Lacrosse Team and the Boys' Track Team.

My friends both at Camp and at school are Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Nico and my half sister Clarisse. We all are the same age and we have our own clique even though Percy is the Captain of the Swim team, Annabeth is Captain of the Debate team, Grover is actually in the Photography club and Clarisse…yep…she is a Captain at the Cheerleading Squad and the Girl's Soccer Team.

Also we have great grades and we are in Honor's classes because of the glasses that help us with our dyslexia. Gift from Lady Athena!

We are semi-popular at school and we also have mortal friends, for example my friends Adam, Mike and Chris and Drake.

About girlfriend…well I'm dating Violleta who is Piper's half sister and Aphrodite's daughter. She is not so girly but we have so much in common that we used to hang out a lot and pranking people at Camp, liked the same movies, we have the same philosophy in some subjects and whenever we speak and have conversations are really amazing but also we have this weird attraction between me and her. That attraction showed up when Violleta was dating a demigod, called Liam and he was such a douche bag that made me mad by just watching him touching Violleta that ended when in one of the Bonfires we did at Camp I took her somewhere quiet and kissed her after that I told her how I felt and soon she return those feelings.

My life is okay, but I'm still angry the way Dean left my mum and I five years ago but I try my best to be a good son and not get into much trouble.

My mum start dating Paul's brother Richard, Paul is Percy's step father and an amazing guy and Principal of our school! Richard though is History Professor to a College little outside of Manhattan.

My mum and him are dating for the past two years and he has moved in with us but he doesn't know about me being a demigod but I got a feeling that he will believe me and mum if we told him.

"Yo! Man! You came! What took you so long?" My friend Adam yelled over the crowd of the party that was happening because we won a Lacrosse game.

"Sorry! I had to pick up my girl from her house! This is Violleta!" I yelled in his ear and then pointed the brunette with blue eyes to my friend.

Violleta had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Her gift was to compel people by just talking or singing. She was blessed by Apollo and Artemis so she was good at bows and knives. She liked fashion but she loved to dress tomboy-ish.

Right now she wore a black tank top that was covering her blue jean shorts and she had black combat boots. While I wore a black t-shirt and deep blue jeans and my red snickers. We didn't arrange to dress the same though and when she saw me she was laughing so much!

"Nice to meet you! I'm Violleta! You must be Adam, right?" She yelled at Adam and he nodded soon his girl, Gabriella came and took Violleta and start talking about Gods know what.

Soon we find Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Jupiter sitting in a couch where it allowed you to watch the dance floor.

"SO! WHO WANT BEER!" Mike howled from the DJ's microphone and we cheered as he showed the two big cans of beer!

I went to the kitchen and took two plastic glasses of beer and scanned the crowed to find Violetta and I did she was dancing alone, I smiled when she slapped a guy's hand that had grabbed her butt, I wasn't worried that she going to cheat on me because I knew she wouldn't.

I approached her and patted her shoulder and she turn and smiled wide and took the cup and drunk it in one gulp that caused me to arch my brows and her and she just smirked and took mine and drunk it then she throw them on the ground and start dancing and trying to make me dance. Soon I gave up resisting and start dancing with her and that's how the night went on.

But the whole party was abrutally stopped by a girl run out of the house naked with blood all over her and she screamed that the guy she was with was killed. Once I and Violleta went into the room she said we saw the guy beheaded and blood all over the place. I knew what might had cause all this.

I needed to call Sam and Dean…SHIT!

I took photos of the room and me and my friends went outside where someone had called the cops.

I text my mum the pictures and I wrote to her to call Sam and Dean ASAP.

Me and my friends end up being held over night by the cops because I was so foolish that I told them I had pictures of the crime scene and I knew the guy, his name was Drake McGlain and the girl who run away with blood all over her was Sara Green, the school's slut. Drake was a friend of mine and in my Lacrosse team and a great player.

Soon, Sam and Dean, show up pretending to be FBI agents, Dean was shocked to see me but I kept an emotionless face.

"Ben, what happened?" Dean asked once the police officer was gone. Officer Gasberg was not fond of me since he caught me in million times with Percy and the rest of my friends while fighting with monsters…he was really a douche bag!

"I was parting with my friends and teammates because we won the game of Lacrosse when Drake and Sara went upstairs to fuck and the next thing I know Sara run out of the house practically naked and covered in blood screaming that Drake was beheaded and then judging by what she said I went to check it out and took some pictures and told my mum to send them to you…. I think it's some ghost or something yours expertise." I told Dean showing him the pictures.

Sam though didn't talk at all he was reading my file which let's say it was colorful!

"Okay, then Ben. Thank you! We will take it from here, you should go back home. Do you need a ride? It's pretty late." Dean said as he stood up.

"No, I'll call Richard to take me." I told him with a nod. Dean's eyes were confused and shocked when he witness a scar I have underneath my right eye and on my cheek bone.

I took that scar from a furry that tried to kill me while fighting it off in the Manhattan War.

"Richard?" Dean asked and then he pointed his cheek to the place my scar is.

"Richard my mum's boyfriend." I told him as we start walking out of the police station.

"When did you get that scar?" Sam asked me once they stopped in front of their car and before they get in.

"I got into a fight and the guy end up to have a small knife and he tried to take my eye out. I kicked his butt." I told them my cover story.

"Stay out of trouble, Ben!" Dean said before he start the engine of the car.

"I wish I could" I mumbled but loud enough that Dean heard it, he looked at me confused but I ignore him by searching for Richard's number in my phone.

Once they were gone, I put my headphones on and start walking, Richard was a lie in order to not take a ride from Dean, Richard and my mum were in Miami for a conference, I was alone and that's why I went to the party.

 **Sam POV**

"Dean! I'm telling you, his file has all kind of crimes! He should have been in Juvi by now!" I yelled at my brother because he kept saying that Ben was a good kid…he might have been a good kid…years ago but now…he is not!

"No! He is not!" Dean kept saying… I shut up after this because I knew there is no point in arguing over this…I will let him see the file and then he will talk about or he will go to see Ben.

As we were in the car we passed an alley, Dean told me to stop and got out of the car with a gun in his hands I was curious so I followed him and we saw a girl being pinned in the wall by an old lady…

"What the fuck?" I whispered and Dean looked at me shocked.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me! I never did anything to hurt you!" The girl who must have been about 14 years old said with tears. She had brown hair and black eyes and olive skin.

"You didn't but your father did! And this is my revenge on him!" The old lady growled.

"Y…you knew my dad?" The girl shuttered confused and afraid.

Suddenly we heard a voice.

"HEY! YOU UGLY BITCH! DON'T PUT A FIGHT WITH WEAKER ONES! FIGHT WITH SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, BITCH!" The voice said and as me and Dean turned we saw Ben looking at the old lady.

"AGH! Son of War! They say you are stronger than Clarisse but let's test that theory!" The old lady said and with super speed she was in front of the Ben who didn't looked fazed at all.

He took off his hoodie and throw it down and he left with a black tank top and there we saw one big tattoo It showed a sword and it started from his shoulder and ended to him elbow!

He past his hand over it and in seconds the tattoo glowed red and in Ben's hand was the same sword only half meter tall!

"What the hell?" Dean said still in shock.

"Come on!" Ben yelled and his eyes glow red just for a second though.

The old lady run up to him but with just one swing he beheaded the old lady and It had blood on the sword.

"This is what you've got? Sad…really sad!" Ben said and with on move his sword became a tattoo again…completely ignoring me and Dean he walked past us to the girl on the ground.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm Ben and this was a furry…please tell me your name." He said slowly as he kneeled in front of her.

"My name is Jessica Bowman…do you know where my dad is?" the little girl asked Ben.

"Well Jessica yes I do but you won't be able to see him…I will take you to a place where kids like you and me are trained to fight monsters like the one you encountered. But I will need you to trust me and go back to your house to let your mum know and to take a few clothes with you…you'll be gone for a long time." Ben said softly and serious.

"Monsters? What monsters?" Dean whispered to me. I just shrugged. We witness the girl nodding and stand up with Ben's help and they left.

"Ben? Please wait a few seconds and tell us what the hell just happened? You killed an old lady!" Dean yelled and Ben turned to him.

"I can't tell you, you are supposed to stay in the dark about my world. And I didn't killed an old lady…I killed a monster my sword can't kill humans. Please find what killed Drake and stay out of my world!" Ben said as he took the girl's hand and walked out of the alley.

What just happened? His world? When did he learnt to fight like that?

"Sam? Why the old lady called Ben…Son of War?" Dean asked deep in thoughts.

"I don't know, Dean but I will find out soon." I said and kept looking Ben's hoodie that was now soaked wet from the dirty waters on the alley road.

I'm going to find out what you are Ben and you better not be part of something evil!

 _ **SO? What do you think? Should i continue it? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Check out my other stories in this site and review them if you want!**_

 _ **Also check out my Wattpad account, my name there is Vicky1599, go and comment on my stories if you want!**_

 _ **See you!**_

 _ **-Vicky**_


End file.
